Redemption
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: There is trouble in New Narnia. Susan and her quintuplets are the only ones that can help. Will Susan be about to redeem herself? Will she save those she lost? Can she become Queen Susan the Gentle again?


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

 **Author's Note 2: HAPPY 24th BIRTHDAY TO ME**

* * *

 **Introduction**

There is trouble in New Narnia. Susan and her quintuplets are the only ones that can help. Will Susan be about to redeem herself? Will she save those she lost? Can she become Queen Susan the Gentle again?

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

It had been 15 years since the death of Susan's family. Susan had fallen into a spiral after their deaths. Some would say into a black hole of depression. Susan couldn't get the memories of her family at the train station dead. She had run to the train station as she heard the accident happened. She was the one to cradle her siblings bodies, she was the one to bury them. She was left alone expect for her best friend Christina. Susan slept with guys and drank and smoked. One time she had attempted to end her life. But Christina found her and got her to the hospital as fast as she could. That was when she started therapy. Soon after that she found out she was pregnant. Susan had sobbed when she found out.

She gave birth 8 months into her pregnancy. The first of the quintuplets was named Peter John Pevensie. Everyone now called him PJ. He had blonde hair and her blue eyes. He was very protective of his family especially his mother who was still sad all the time.

Next was Edmund Eustace Pevensie. Everyone called him Eddie. He had black hair and blue eyes. Making him look like his dead Uncle.

Next was Cassandra Helen Pevensie. She was now called Cassie to her family. Cassie had black hair and brown eyes.

Next was Aslan Digory Pevensie. His family called him As. He had blonde hair and brown eyes.

And lastly was Lucy Jill-Polly Pevensie. She was called Luce by her family.

The quintuplets were now 15. They had grown up with their mother telling them stories about Narnia. And stories of their dead family loved ones.

Every night Susan would dream of her siblings at Cair Paravel. She dreamt she would be able to join them when her time came.

Susan and Christina were sitting down in the living room with the quints when a shadow that was white appears and turns into a man.

"You are from Narnia", Susan states just knowing that this man was not from Earth

"Correct daughter of Eve and Queen Susan the Gentle", the man says

"I am not a Queen anymore I lost that right when I betrayed my family and the Narnian's. I am unworthy of Narnia", Susan says a tear escaping

"Dear child. You are not unworthy. But to did betray Narnia. But you are needed in New Narnia straight away", the man says

"Who are you?" Susan asks

"I am the Emperor-Beyond-the-Sea", the Emperor says

"What is going on? Susan asks panicked

"New Narnia is heading to a new war", the Emperor says

"Who is marching for war?" Susan asks

"You would know them it is Jadis the White Witch and Tash", the Emperor replies

"Are my family and people ok?" Susan asks, "Please tell me they are ok"

"Your family has been captured here is a list of who is captured", the Emperor says handing over a piece of parchment with the list of names

Susan looks at the list and is shocked by what she sees. The names on the list were:

 _Aslan_

 _Peter Pevensie_

 _Edmund Pevensie_

 _Lucy Pevensie_

 _Helen Pevensie_

 _John Pevensie_

 _Eustace Scrubb_

 _Jill Pole_

 _Polly Plummer_

 _Reepicheep_

 _Caspian_

 _Digory Kirke_

 _Tumnus_

 _Oreius_

 _Trumpkin_

 _Trufflehunter_

 _Mr-Beaver_

 _Mrs-Beaver_

 _Peridan_

Susan was shocked and angry that they had been captured. Everyone she knew basically was being held captive.

"General Glenstorm is trying to rally an army. But he needs your help. You can also take your children and Christina with you", the Emperor says

"What does the White Witch and Tash want to do with the Narnian's?" Susan asks

"She plans to kill them", the Emperor states

"But they are already dead", Susan states

"If you kill them in New Narnia then when you die you are trapped in the Shadowlands. Heaps of Narnian's are trapped in the Shadowlands", the Emperor says

"I will help. But I can't take my children and best friend into battle", Susan states

"You must", the Emperor says

"Mum we are 15 we want to come and save our family", PJ says

"I agree", Christina says

"Very well but you all will listen to me. Is that fair?" Susan asks them

"Yes", Luce says

"Yes", Cassie says

"Yes", Aslan says

"Yes", Eddie says

"If I must Mum", PJ says

"What do I have to do when we get to Narnia?" Susan asks the Emperor

"You will work out what you have to do in time. Now I must take you then I have to leave I am not to get involved anymore with this", the Emperor says

"Ok. Let's do this", Susan says getting up

"Everyone hold hands", the Emperor orders

They all do and there is a flash and they are in a grassy meadow. Father Christmas was waiting for them.

"I must go. Good luck", the Emperor says disappearing

"Father Christmas", Susan says

"Susan welcome back. I have gifts for all of you to help with your quest", Father Christmas says, "First Christina Ruth this is a sword named Valsi may it serve you well in battle"

Christina takes the sword and smiles. And puts it on a belt that was with it.

"Next Lucy 'Luce' Pevensie. This bow will not easily miss. And like your Aunt I give you cordial of the Fire-Flower. It will heal any injury", Father Christmas says handing Luce her gifts the bow was dark wood and the arrows had purple ends

"Thank you", Luce says

"Aslan Pevensie this is a sword called Saxi. May it serve you well", Father Christmas says handing over the sword to Aslan

"Thank you sir", Aslan says

"Cassandra Pevensie I give you daggers which will not miss their target easily and also give you this staff", Father Christmas says giving Cassandra 4 daggers and a handcrafted staff

"Thank you sir", Cassie says

"Edmund 'Eddie' Pevensie I give you dual swords. They are tricky to use but you will be like your Uncle who is an expect of using them", Father Christmas says giving the dual blades and gear to Eddie

"Thank you sir. I will make my Uncle proud", Eddie says looking at the two black handled blades

"Now too you Peter John Pevensie I give you this sword named Ester. With practice you will be as good as your Uncle", Father Christmas says handing over the sword to PJ

"Thank you. I will train hard", PJ says

"Now to Queen Susan the Gentle…", Father Christmas starts

"I am no longer a queen. Just call me Susan", Susan says

"Very well. I give you back you bow and arrows and your horn back. And I give you two daggers", Father Christmas says giving Susan back her much missed gifts

"Thank you. I have missed the feel of using my bow", Susan states

"You doubt yourself. But you will do what is need to be done. Now I must go. Good luck", Father Christmas says getting in his sleigh

They watch as Father Christmas leaves. Susan was going to walk but then 7 horses approach them.

Susan approaches one horse.

"My name is Fledge my Queen", Fledge says

"I am no Queen. Will you consent to bare me?" Susan asks

"I will", Fledge says

Susan's children and Christina follow Susan's lead and walk up to a horse and ask it politely to bare them which all of them did.

"Let's go", Susan says

Fledge and the others take off to the Army Camp of New Narnia. Susan still wonders how she will save those who she holds close to her heart. Could she save them?

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
